Get Ready Sinnoh,
by SuperGV88
Summary: This is my take on how Ash's journey throughout Sinnoh should of gone. What if Ash was no longer an idiot who kept on losing his skills? How would have his Sinnoh Adventure's change? And who is that Pretty Blue Haired Girl he is teaching? This story will feature a smarter, less dense Ash who had the ability to use Aura and use a brain. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I made another one, as if **_**Get Ready Kalos,**_ **wasn't enough. I know you all are thinking "**_**SuperGV88, **__**Get Ready Sinnoh,**__**? There are a shit load of Sinnoh correct stories, why are you making another one?**_" **Well this story is different, I had the planning of this story written out sometime last November because Sinnoh was supposed to be Ash's region. The motherfucker had become the first and only person to defeat the Kanto Battle Frontier, but he made a bunch of mistakes and placed fourth place (his best so far). Therefore with my frustration at Nintendo or Gamefreak, I am writing this story. This will be Pearlshipping, although the beginning seems to be Advanceshipping. **

**Hope that you all love it! (This story has no affiliation with **_**Get Ready Kalos,**_ **in any way shape or form,)**

***As of December 25th, 2014 this chapter was edited to fix slight grammar mistakes. Thanks to The Enthusiastic Pokefan for pointing out my mistakes. **

**Chapter 1: The End of a Journey**

"I will miss you Ash," A girl in a red collared shirt and black shorts said as she hugged the boy, Ash very tightly.

"The same, May, I wish you the best in Johto." Ash said as he returned May's hug.

The group of four was about to split up to go their own separate ways. Max and May were going to go back to Petalburg City in the Hoenn region, Brock was going to back to the Pewter City Gym, and Ash was going to go back home to Pallet Town.

May had gotten experience as a coordinator and now had goal in mind, Max had earned valuable experience as a trainer that he would be able to use when he got a pokemon in a few years. Brock had learned to improve his cooking and pokemon breeding skills, and finally Ash had learned about pokemon and recently became the first person to ever defeat the Battle Frontier, with each of the Frontier Brains have the skill level on an Elite Four member.

Ash let go of May and wiped the tears off her face. "Hey, don't cry, I will always be with you." He said as he pointed at the half of the Terracota Ribbon that was hanging from the gold chain he had bought her a few hours ago.

"See you later champ," Ash said to the small boy with glasses standing next to May.

"We will battle after I get my first Pokemon right Ash?" May's little brother, Max Maple asked.

"Of course little man," Ash replied as he held his hand out, and Max high-fived him.

"All passengers to Lilycove City via Hoenn A15, please report to the deck. I repeat all passengers that will be going Lilycove City via Hoenn A15, your ship will be departing in a few minutes. Please come to deck. Thank You." The PA announced as the ship started to steam.

"You better get going," a dark-skinned man with spiky brown haired said, the most noticeable feature about the man was his eyes. He didn't have any, all that was visible to the people were lines.

"Bye Brock," May said as she gave him a hug too. The pair of siblings then got onto the ship and looked at Ash and Brock from the railings.

"Bye!" they said as they waved; with Ash and Brock waving back. Slowly the ship started to move, and they were out of sight.

"Let's go," Brock said as he and Ash left the harbor and headed to the bus station. From there the two would take the bus to Pewter City where Brock would leave. Then Ash would get off at the next stop, Viridian City and then walk the rest back to Pallet Town, where all of his other pokemon were waiting for him.

(At the bus station)

Ash and Brock were outside of the station, their bus wouldn't be departing for another hour, so they had plenty of time to chit chat. Ash was eating fifteen hot dogs with Pikachu sucking away at ketchup bottles. Brock didn't take anything, preferring to smoke a cigarette, something which Ash had never seen Brock do.

"Hey Brock-o, why are you smoking?" Ash asked. "Not that I have anything against you smoking, but I have never seen you smoke before."

Brock took a long drag of his cigarette before taking it out and exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"I smoke only rarely, not enough to actually get addicted. The reason you have never seen me smoke is because I couldn't with Misty around in Kanto and Johto she would have beaten the shit out of me with her mallet, and well I couldn't smoke in front of Max. But hey don't worry, I only smoke the non second-hand ones, that way there will be no second hand smoke effects on anybody."

"Ah," Ash said, shaking his head up and down in an understanding fashion. Few knew it, but was not a stupid little motherfucker. Yes, he was kind of rash during his first journey through Kanto, but he was only ten back then. The events of Shamouti Island and all the shit he pulled throughout his journeys had really stiffened him up. What kind of person would still act like an immature child, when they had died at least twice before, seen more legendary pokemon than anybody else, and saved the world from destruction multiple times. Hell he know that many researchers would be willing to depart with their left nut to even get a glimpse of a fourth of the legendaries Ash had interacted with.

However he wasn't the only who had changed. Brock no longer went gaga over every single girl that meet his eyes, or rather the lack of eyes. It turned out that the Pike Queen Lucy had a strange fetish for things with no eyes. Most of her pokemon only had lines where their eyes theoretically should be. And when she saw Brock's eyes, she instantly fell for him. And fell for him more when she tried his cooking and how well he interacted with pokemon. Unknown to May or Max, after Ash's battle Brock and Lucy started dating. As Brock's best friend and pretty much little brother, Ash instantly recognized Brock's relationship. He had agreed to keep silent, and he didn't want the paparazzi to come to his gym or Lucy's Battle Pike. After all the two were kind of famous.

Ash was broken from his musing from a voice. He looked up and saw a teenage boy with brown hair at the hot dog stand where Ash bought his fifteen, already being digested hot dogs.

"I would like to get a hot dog for my Seviper," the boy said, his voice seeming to be familiar.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can only give your Seviper the wiener." the young women who was working the stand said. "It seems that we are out of buns, a young man with a Pikachu bought a lot the hot dogs and it seemed he also had gotten the last bun."

"Well, my Seviper don't, my Seviper don't, my Seviper don't want none unless you've got buns, hun." the boy replied as he walked off, or rather come to the bus station.

"Hey, how are you doing?" the boy asked Ash.

"Not bad, not bad," Ash said as he pound hugged the boy, with Brock shaking his hand. Immediately one of his pokeballs shook rapidly, and a an Umbreon come out. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started talking to the Umbreon. The boy was none other than Ash's rival and friend, Gary Motherfucking Oak.

"So have y'all been up to lately?" Gary asked.

"Hey, not much, I just beat the Pyramid King Brandon last week and got all seven Frontier Symbols." Ash said.

Gary could only be in shock," Not much?" he exclaimed.

'Nigga you're the only person to conquer the Battle Frontier, the next closest person, Reggie Slaid was beaten by Brandon fifteen times before Reggie decided to quit." Gary explained.

"So what have you been up to?" Ash asked as well.

"You know that I quit being a trainer and now a researcher like Gramps. I just came back from Sinnoh, I was studying some ruins that could give some insight on the Sinjoh Civilization." he answered.

"Sinjoh?" Ash and Brock asked.

"Yes, Sinjoh. They lived millenniums ago, and apparently controlled all of Johto and Sinnoh, thus the name Sinjoh. Other than that, there is practically no information on them."

"Oh," Ash said,"Do you want to battle? It's been a year since our last battle and I'm sure you have some Sinnoh pokemon with you."

"After we get back to the lab," Gary replied," I only have Umbreon on me right now."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that promise," Ash said.

The trio entered the bus station and got on the bus. The bus was one of the larger buses, and had three seater rows, thus allowing the trio to seat together and swap stories and just plain talk to each other. Which was what happened.

Soon they had reached Pewter City, it was now time for Brock to leave Ash and Gary.

"See you guys," Brock said as he shook hands with Ash and Gary.

"See ya," Ash said.

"Smell ya later Brock," Gary said.

Brock and Ash sweatdropped at Gary's words, he sure had an interesting way of saying bye.

The two Pallet Town childhood friends continued to talk to each other, boasting of the battles they fought or the pokemon they have caught. Finally they made it to Viridian where the two departed the bus and started walking back to Pallet Town.

It took them around an hour and a half, but they finally made their way home.

"Hey! There's Professor Oak's Laboratory!" Ash yelled as he jumped up and down.

'Race you there!" he yelled as he started running towards the lab, his fatigue forgotten. Gary just looked at his buddy and facepalmed. Ash may be one of the most successful trainers out there, but damn he could be such a little kid sometimes.

Gary and Umbreon (who had decided that he would stay out of his pokeball) ran towards the lab, not wanting to lose to their respective rivals, even if they had somewhat of a head start.

The pair ran to the lab and found Ash and Pikachu there, waiting for them.

"Took you long enough/Pi Pika Pika Pi."

"Shut up," Gary said,"We didn't have fucking head start like you did."

Ash knocked on the door of the lab, and waited for Professor Oak or Tracey to open the door. However no one opened the door.

Ash become worried and tried to open the door, to his and Gary's surprise the door was unlocked. Both of them along with their pokemon slowly and carefully entered the lab; inside all of the lights were shut off and it was pitch black.

Ash and Gary made their way to the main hall of the lab when…..

"Surprise!" the lights turned on, revealing Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Tracey Sketchit. Delia ran over to her son and her foster son and hugged them both very tightly.

"Mom/Ms. Ketchum, let go of me, I can't breathe!" Ash and Gary exclaimed as Delia took their breath away.

"Sorry," Delia said cheerfully,"it's just that it has been a long time since I have seen the two of you."

"You're pokemon are very eager to see the both of you," Professor Oak said as he shook both of the boy's hands.

"Alrighty Professor," Ash said as he ran outdoors to great all of his pokemon.

'HEY YOU GUYS!" Ash yelled with euthisamsism,"I'M BACK!"

"PIKACHU!" The electric rodent yelled as well as he launched an enormous Thunderbolt into the air. The sky crackled with electricity, it seemed as if Pikachu still had trouble controlling his power.

Immediately a large sound was heard and the ground around the laboratory started to shake uncontrollably. Ash's pokemon were all charging towards him. Pikachu quickly jumped off of Ash's shoulder and used Quick Attack to escape the onslaught.

"Hey where the fuck do you think you are going?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"_Pika Pika Pikapi/Nice knowing you Ash_," Pikachu said as the herd of all thirty Tauros stampeded over Ash, and started running around the field with him.

"Yes, Yes, I miss you all and I love you, now please let me go!" Ash screamed. Suddenly a pair of vines come out and pulled Ash off of the leader Tauros.

"Thank you very much," Ash thanked his savior.

"Bay!" the pokemon said as it used a Body Slam and knocked Ash to the ground and started nuzzling its forehead to his body.

"I love you too girl," Ash said to Bayleef as he continued to stroke and rub her head.

Ash got up and started greeting all of his other pokemon, when he was knocked the ground again and was surrounded by an all purple substance.

"*Cough* *Cough* Could you get off of me, Muk, I can't breath?" Ash quietly requested the poison type.

Ash got up again, sure that this type he wouldn't be hugged to the death. Pikachu saw that the coast was clear and jumped back on Ash's left shoulder. But as the saying goes, 'Everything that could go wrong, can go wrong' another large shadow appeared in front of Ash.

The shadow belonged to a large and fat blue and white pokemon. The said pokemon looked down at Ash and used Body Slam on his trainer.

Ash gulped and tried to run, however the pokemon fell on him and Pikachu, as it tried to give him a hug. When the pokemon got up again, it saw that there was a large crater that oddly resembled Ash and Pikachu on the ground.

"Glad to see you too Snorlax," Ash said weakly. One of these days his pokemon were going to kill him, if the dangerous journeys he always goes on doesn't before.

From inside the laboratory, Delia and the other were observing the interaction between Ash and his pokemon with amusement. Well except for Delia who felt a little worried about the pokemon's "affection" towards her son. She wanted to be a grandmother and have the Ketchum name passed on, for that to happen Ash had to find a girlfriend first. But to find a girlfriend, Ash had to be alive.

"Are you sure, he will be alright?" Delia asked."I want be a grandmother."

Tracey, Gary, and Professor Oak all just fell to the ground, a large sweatdrop fell down from the side of their faces.

"I'm sure that Ash will find a nice and suitable girlfriend on his trip," Professor Oak said as he tried to calm Delia.

Gary was trying his best to hold his laughter. "_Ha! Ash find a girlfriend,_" Gary thought,"_That guy is denser than a fucking rock, a shit load of girls were after him during his journeys and he hasn't even acknowledged their feelings._"

Gary imagined Ash holding roses and giving them out to a cute girl, he couldn't hold his laughter in anymore was about to release when…

"_Hey wait a minute…_" he thought,"_What the fuck Arceus! Why him? Why does that mother fucker get all the girls and meets pretty much all the legendaries sooner or later, and not me? He doesn't even understand the meaning behind all those adventures. Why can't I get girls to go after me, or meet and interact with all the legendary pokemon he has? I'm Gary Motherfucking Oak!_"

Gary's laughter immediately converted into emotions of depression and anger,"_Why him?_" he sulked as he made his way into a corner and started crying. A rain cloud formed over his head and was drenching him. Besides him was his Umbreon, who too was depressed at the fact that his rival Pikachu had won the hearts of many female pokemon and was lucky enough to meet pokemon that his meema would tell him about. And to add insult to the injury, Pikachu had defeated a fucking Regice. Statistically speaking that was impossible, he was supposed to be stronger-dammit.

For some reason the room felt very cold to the two adults and Tracey, causing them to look around for a second.

"Ah, you know what? I'm not evening going to mention the storm cloud over Gary's and Umbreon's heads." Professor Oak said, while Tracey and Delia just stared at the always dashing and dynamic duo, or rather the better title of the dull and depressed duo.

Gary was remembering a few of his failed romantic punchlines that would always get him a slap to the face.

(List of Gary's failed Romantic Punchlines)

_1.)Gary: Hey girl, did you know my name is computer? Because you always turn me on._

_2.)Female Flight Attendant: Would you like some headphones?_

_Gary: Yes, I would, how did you know that my name is Phones?_

_3.)Gary: Hey, was your father a thief? Because he must have stolen the stars and put them in your eyes._

_4.)Gary; I'm reporting you for thievery!_

_Girl: What did I do?_

_Gary: Cause you stole my heart!_

_5.)Gary: My name is Bubbles, because I love it when you blow me. _

_6.)Gary: Do you like Dragons? Cause I'll be dragging my balls all over your face. _

_Girl: I'm a Fairy type specialist._

Gary shuddered as all those memories came back to him.

"Hey look! Ash is coming back inside." Delia said. At those words Gary and Umbreon stood up and wiped their tears. There was no way in the seven layers of hell, Gary and Umbreon were going to appear weak and defeated in front of their respective rival.

"So Gary what about the battle you promised?" Ash asked.

"You're on!" Gary said as the two made their way outside, eager for a battle.

**AAANNNDDD, That is it folks! **_**Get Ready Sinnoh**_ **is a story that will definitely make you want to keep on reading. I know you guys might be saying that this looks a lot like **_**Working Sinnoh with Skill**_**, yes that story was great. But to me, I wasn't a big fan of it. There were so many plot holes and unexplained shit, not to mention a fast relationship, and etc. That's one of the reasons 0 Jordinio 0 stopped writing it, and is working on a remake. **_**On Brave Mountains We Conquer**_**, I'm not saying that MothBallz is bad, it is just that I don't agree or have gotten that much into his story. MothBallz I still read your story and I am following it though, because it's one of the only good or alright Pokemon Fanfictions. Basically, I am taking a well liked story topic, fixing what I didn't like, and adding my own spin on it. **

**And as a promotion, who ever can correctly guess the first video game I ever played will get to give a pokemon of their choice to either Ash, Dawn, or Paul in this story or Ash, Serena, Shauna, or Clemont in **_**Get Ready Kalos**_**, please leave your guesses in the reviews. **

**Come on I want us to beat fifty reviews on this chapter. And as a bonus, whoever becomes the fiftieth reviewer on this chapter (that is signed in of course) will get a special mention and a pokemon and cookie of their choice. **

**Please don't forget to check out Epidemic Bear and aboz567, both are really good friends of mine and writers, as well as my beta readers.**

**As Usual Don't Forget to Review, Favorite, Follow, and Recommend to your friends/followers/readers.**

**See You for Chapter 2: A New Method**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, well first of all, thanks a lot for the support. This story is doing a lot better than **_**Get Ready Kalos,**_ **when it first started out (although I got to thank the fact I updated **_**Get Ready Kalos,**_ **a day after this story was published.) Most of this chapter you will be reading was supposed to be in the first chapter, but I decided to call it a day and publish what I had to see what you guys thought of it. **

**Quick Note: This story will have mature elements, although it will not be as dark as **_**Get Ready Kalos,**_ _**Get Ready Sinnoh,**_ **will have some things that you may be uncomfortable with. However I promise you that **_**Get Ready Sinnoh,**_ **will be a lot more humorous than **_**Get Ready Kalos,**_**. I hope you like this chapter, and my notable mentions will occur at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: A New Method **

"This will be a one on one match between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, both of Pallet Town!" Tracey announced, everyone was outside eager to witness a battle between the two rival best friends. Even the pokemon belonging to both of them were eagerly watching, their trainer's rivalry was famous and well know throughout the entire ranch.

"Let's go, Electivire!" Gary said as he sent out a large yellow pokemon, with black attennes.

"_Huh, Electivire ehh, the name and look resemble Electabuzz, this may be a new evolution of Electabuzz._" Ash thought. "_So this is an electric type mostly, maybe even fighting from its posture. It's good I decided to give this guy some action._"

"I chose you! Bulbasaur!" Ash said as he sent out one of his first pokemon.

"Bulba!" the small green dinosaur Pokemon yelled as he entered the battle.

"Good job Ashy-Boy, it seems that you were actually using your brain this time and sent out a Grass type, a typing that my Electivire shouldn't hurt as much." Gary praised, sure his friend could be a dumbass sometimes and his battling methods may seem stupid, but they work out (most of the time).

"We will have first move," Ash said.

"Sure," Gary replied.

Ash looked over Electivire, it wasn't until he took the Frontier Challenge he realized how useful strategy was.

"_It seems as I was correct on the Electric typing, but that stiffness in his body. He carries himself with the composure of a Fighting type pokemon, so he may know some moves that could hurt Bulbasaur._" he wondered.

Ash straightened his body out and entered what he would call "Battle Mode." In this "Mode" Ash would only concentrate on the battle at hand, what seemed to be an instinct turned out to be one of the advantages of a powerful Aura. Sadly his education had never be completed on Aura, thus he was missing out on the finer points that could really help him out.

"Bulbasaur, send out a Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded, wanting to attack from distance. He would be careful and not try a full frontal assault.

"Dodge them and use Thunderbolt!" Gary countered.

"_Shh, I know Electivire could defeat Bulbasaur right now, but I don't want to let all of my tricks be revealed._" Gary told himself.

"Use Double Edge and charge towards Electivire!" Ash commanded.

"_Bulba, Bulba, Bulba!_" Bulbasaur chanted as he charged towards his foe. The Thunderbolt flew right past him as he attacked the behemoth in front of him.

Electivire was pushed back two feet with Bulbasaur directly within reach of him.

"Quick, grab Bulbasaur close to you and use Giga Impact!" Gary ordered.

Ash chuckled,"It seems as if you fell into my trap Gary." he said.

'Bulbasaur, now use Toxic on Elective!" Ash commanded.

"_Shit, shit!_" Gary cursed. "Electivire get away from him!" he yelled.

Electivire dropped the small pokemon he was holding and attempted to dodge the dangerous attack. However as he dropped Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur ejected a purplish liquid out of his back, which all of made contact with Electivire, badly poisoning him.

"_Fuck!_" Gary continued to curse, Electivire was bound to lose if Gary continued to battle slowly. This was a one on one match and Toxic was one of the only two moves that cause poison damage to increase with time. If he had been hit with any other poisoning move, then he could probably last longer. But why Toxic? Now his time was limited, and Gary intended to no longer hold back. He had to make his mark.

"Electivire use Flamethrower on Bulbasaur!" Gary ordered, a new fire was visible in his eyes.

Ash opened his eyes wide, this confirmed his fears, Electivire knew moves that could hurt Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Leaf Storm all around you to try and absorb as most of the flames as possible!" Ash commanded, the urgency evident in his voice.

Electivire sent out a huge stream of flames out towards the Grass Type, wanting revenge for the Toxic he was now inflicted with.

Bulbasaur surrounded himself with a thick layer of leaves. Everyone watched as the leaves were burnt by the Flamethrower. Finally all of the leaves were burnt and the Flamethrower made contact with Bulbasaur, however it wasn't as powerful as it was intended to. The Leaf Shield that was erected had managed to absorb most of the flames, and making Flamethrower only ten percent of its full power.

Gary watched as Electivire's health started decreasing, the poison would continue to take its toll on him, and it would only get worse.

"_Arceus Dammit, I should've taught Electivire Rest and Sleep Talk._" Gary scolded himself. From what he could observe Electivire was at around eighty percent health, normally that would be a fine amount but with the Toxic sapping his health, he probably could stay in for another three minutes tops.

"_Bulbasaur took some damage, I need him to heal but how? Even if I use Synthesis, Electivire could attack during the charge time, unless there was a way to-_" Ash stopped, he knew a solution to his problem.

"Bulbasaur, charge Electivire again with Double Edge!" Ash ordered.

"_What are you planning? Or is this just a last stand?_" Gary wondered.

"Electivire, use Cross Chop to deflect Bulbasaur!" Gary said.

Bulbasaur charged Electivire, while Electivire held his arms in a cross position, ready to send Bulbasaur away from him. As Bulbasaur neared him, Electivire used Cross Chop and sent Bulbasaur into the air.

"Now use Vine Whip to grab onto Electivire, and boost yourself directly above him!" Ash ordered, his plan was working.

'Now use a Point Black Leech Seed!" Ash exclaimed, this victory was bagged.

Green glowing seeds erupted from the bulb on top of Bulbasaur and attached themselves to Electivire, sapping him of his energy and restoring Bulbasaur's.

"_Dammit, Ash is really good at battling, or rather a master of unorthodox thinking._" Gary thought. "_Electivire is almost done for, at least we should take out his Bulbasaur. Even if Bulbasaur is one of his stronger pokemon, Electivire would be ashamed in losing to a pokemon in the first evolution, that he has super effective moves against. _"

"Electivire, use Fire Punch on both hands and let out a Flamethrower towards Bulbasaur!" Gary ordered, the super effective moves should take Bulbasaur out.

Both of Electivire's arms caught on fire, and as Bulbasaur was hanging above him with a Vine Whip attached to his arms, the fire burned Bulbasaur's vines, causing him to let go. As Bulbasaur dropped to the ground, Electivire sent a Flamethrower towards him. Bulbasaur was unable to dodge and the flames surrounded him. After a few seconds the flames disappeared and Bulbasaur was on the ground, weak.

"No Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled.

Slowly Bulbasaur stood as he started glowing a green. It was his special ability, Overgrow. Bulbasaur was close to being defeated, but his grass moves were more powerful. The next move would affect the turn of the battle.

"_I have to end this, one powerful move will be all it takes._" Gary thought.

"Electivire, use Hyper Beam!" He ordered.

"Bulbasaur, I trust you, do whatever you need to do!' Ash commanded.

An orange beam of energy come out from Electivire's mouth and went towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur felt a huge amount of energy, energy that he had been repressing all this time. He broke into that reservoir and let all of that energy loose.

A large root come out of the ground and in front of Bulbasaur. The Hyper Beam hit the root and was unable to penetrate it. The root then proceeded to erupt once again below Electivire and throw him up in to the air. Electivire fell to the ground with a thud, he had fainted.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur said before he fell to the ground, the last move he used had taken up all of his power.

"Good job Bulbasaur/Electivire," Ash and Gary said as they recalled their pokemon. They walked up to each other and did their handshake (the normal bro-shake).

"That was a great battle," Gary said.

"The same," Ash replied.

"Your Bulbasaur is very special," Gary said,"I'm sure that it is one of the strongest Bulbasaur's in existence. Usually many pokemon need be to in their final evolution form and then they still need a lot of power to use their Hyper Beam Variant. Because evolving allows for greater power and control of that power. However as Bulbasaur was able to unlock his untapped energy and use Frenzy Plant, this shows how much he has been holding back all these years."

"Really?" Ash said in wonder, his little buddy had so much power.

'You know what Gary, you have opened my eyes." Ash said as the two went to their pokemon.

"Huh?" Gary asked.

"You were talking about Bulbasaur was really powerful, and that made me start thinking. If Bulbasaur has that much power, then what about my other pokemon that I had no contact with during my Hoenn and Second-Time Kanto journey? How much more powerful have they gotten? I realized that I got the same placement in the Hoenn Conference the same as when I traveled through Johto. Not that I am complaining, my pokemon did their best but I lost to a fucking Meowth, a Meowth. I've been blasting the shit out a Meowth for years then Pikachu gets defeated by a fucking Meowth wearing fucking boots. I used some of my other pokemon for the Battle Frontier, and look where that got me." Ash ranted.

'I left all of my pokemon behind to replicate a new journey but it looks like that isn't working out. The best way to travel is with all of my pokemon." he continued.

Gary looked on, his friend was no longer an idiot, he knew how to think.

"You are correct, Ash, I'm glad you realized this now and not after traveling to more regions and potentially harming your career." Gary replied.

"You think so too?" Ash asked.

'I think I won't be going to Sinnoh right now, I want to train some more and make up to my pokemon for the bad trainer I've been. And you know what, I am going to get the pokemon I promised that I would get back to them again." Ash said, thinking to some of Kanto captures; Butterfree, Haunter, Primeape, and Pidgeot as well as Lapras and Larvitar from the Orange Islands and Johto.

"That's a great idea," Gary answered,"But we better head back to your Mom's, it is getting dark out and I would love to eat dinner."

"Race you there!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu ran to his mother's house.

Gary and Umbreon, not wanting to lose, ran as fast as they could to Delia's place.

(At Delia's house)

"Ha! I beat you!/Pika Pika Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu said.

Gary and Umbreon sulked again, why in hell couldn't they ever beat their rivals?

The four entered Delia's house and sat down in the couch in the living room. Ash turned on the T.V and put on an action movie (none of that romance shit for the teenage boys). They watched the movie, while Delia cooked a special dinner for the two boys.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Delia exclaimed as she set out the dinner that she and Mr. Mime had prepared. Ash turned the T.V off and with Gary, headed off into the dining room, eager to the meal Delia had prepared.

"It's your favorite food boys, rare steak, chicken noodle soup, and some biryani." Delia said as the boys filled up their plates and started eating.

Chuckling, Delia bent down and filled up Umbreon's dish with mustard and Pikachu's dish with ketchup. She then proceeded to pour a bag of Dark Type food into Umbreon's dish and Electric Type food into Pikachu's. After she was done filling up the two pokemon's dishes, the two started to eat. Pikachu's dish was at least three or four times larger than Umbreon's, as Pikachu's appetite rivaled his trainer's, especially when it came to Ketchup.

On the table, Ash had stocked his plate up to at least a height of four feet, while his mother and Gary had reasonable amounts of food on their plates. The thing that changed was that Ash no longer went berzerk when eating his food. Although the quantity didn't change, the quality of his and Pikachu's eating habits have improved.

"So Ash, what caused you to no longer create a mess whenever you eat?" Gary asked his friend.

"Ah, May Maple." Ash said with a slight blush, which did not go unnoticed by Gary and Delia. "She had a great appetite as well, although it couldn't never beat mine, it did rival it though. And I realized that I was older and more mature than before, so I forced myself to eat slower and cleanlier." He explained.

"My my, Ash has a little crush," Delia teased.

"No, I don't!" Ash exclaimed in embarrassment.

"So how far have you and May gone?" Delia asked again, eager to embarrass her son like all good mothers would do.

"Mom," Ash whined as he hid his ever growing blushing face behind his pile of food.

"As long as you are protected, I don't mind." Delia said.

'In fact both of you are what? Fourteen? I remember your dad was thirteen and I was twelve when we first consumed each other." She said. "And Gary, if I remember Blue and Daisy proclaimed their love the day after we did. Apparently Ash's father, Red had called Blue and bragged about getting some before him. And as the two were always competing against each other, Blue and Daisy went ahead. And we were all the same age, Daisy and I were both twelve while Red and Blue were thirteen."

At this point, both Gary and Ash finished their food and started escaping Delia. They went upstairs to Ash's bedroom and tried to burn off some steam, well Ash was trying to, Gary had started crying in a corner again. At this time, Pikachu and Umbreon followed their trainer's into the bedroom.

"_Arceus Dammit!_" Gary swore,"_My fucking dad got some 'pussy' before me. Why can't I get laid?_"

"_Hey at least Ash hasn't gotten laid yet,_" Gary cheered himself up.

"So Ash have you gotten any yet?" Gary asked, he was confident the answer was no.

"Aaahh, well you seeeee…" Ash started while rubbing his head.

"_Arceus Fucking Dammit!_" Gary cursed.

"So, you mean all the way?" Gary asked, making sure.

"Yes, all home runs." Ash answered with a blush.

"So who was your first?" Gary asked, he wanted to die already. Ash had gotten laid before him.

"During my first journey of Kanto, Misty's sisters taught me all about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills." Ash said,"Then after they taught me, they even offered me some first hand experience."

Gary was dieing on the inside. "But that was like two weeks after we both started on our journeys! You had just barely turned ten, Arceus Dammit!" he exclaimed.

"Do you want me to tell you about all of my experiences?" Ash asked.

Although Gary was crying on the inside, he was eager to know about his rival/friend's progress in the mystique element of women.

"After Daisy, Lily, and Violet, there was Poketech Academy. Giselle was impressed with my battling skills and offered to teach me some things that didn't involve battling. She was fourteen and had some experience and taught me a lot."

'Next up was Melody from Shamouti Island. After I helped save the world as the Chosen One, she decided that she would help me tame myself."

'After Melody, was Liza. They say trainer's pokemon share feelings. Well, she not only helped my Charizard become super powerful, she also helped me in ways."

'I not only saved Altomare but I saved Bianca from depression. By this time I was an expert and helped her feel better."

'Now for Hoenn, Solidad was around nineteen and I was thirteen. Still didn't matter as she helped me collect a badge that no one else had collected before."

'May on multiple occasions. She had what, a super developed chest for a twelve and thirteen year old. I not only mentored her in the ways of Pokemon, but also in another, more important skill."

'May was mostly enough for Hoenn, however when we traveled through Kanto again, Nurse Joy and Officer wanted to reward me for helping Viridian City Pokemon Center against Team Rocket."

'Sabrina wanted to reward and thank me for saving her from her psychic powers during my first journey of Kanto."

'And finally, Anabel not only helped me understand my pokemon better but also another part of mine." Ash said as he finished naming all of his females that he had fun with.

By this point, Gary was on the ground. There was no longer a thunderstorm cloud over his head, but instead it seemed as if a hurricane or typhoon was following Gary around.

"Why," he pouted,"Why have I never gotten any?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked,"You had your cheerleaders."

"They were paid to follow me around and just cheer for me," Gary explained,"Not for anything else. Besides for some reason they left me after the Johto Leauge."

"I'm really sorry for that," Ash apologized as he rubbed his head again, embarrassed.

"Do you mean that.." Gary said.

"Yes, after I beat you badly in Johto. Your cheerleaders decided to personally and privately cheer me on, all fifteen of them." Ash explained.

This was the breaking point for Gary, all of his bodily fluids oozed out of his body. And Gary turned to stone, ashamed and no longer wanting to live in this cruel world.

Gary's starter was not far from the same faith as his master. Umbreon had asked Pikachu if he had gotten any female pokemon and Pikachu's list was far greater than his master's, as wild Pokemon were also included.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu. Pi Pi Pika Chu Chu Pika Pika Pi." Pikachu said.

"_And when we traveled throughout Kanto again and reached the place where I saved the group of wild Pikachu. All of the female Pikachu's there rewarded me for saving them a few years ago._" Pikachu explained.

Umbreon fell to the ground consciousness, he too turned into stone. He was unable to face the humiliation, not only did Pikachu battle Champion's Pokemon, he had gotten so many mates.

Ash and Pikachu looked at their rivals, then back at each other. They both shrugged and decided to go to sleep.

Tomorrow they would start training, and become the strongest alive.

**Aanndd that's the end folks! Like I said, first of my notable mentions and then a miniature question and answer session. **

**AmericanBoy2016 Q: Wow, what a good start to the story. Like how you referenced the video "Anaconda", really funny. How Canon are you going to keep the story? Anyways, good start, can't wait to see what happens next. Later.  
>A: <em>I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and nice to see that noticed my 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj reference. I was also told by other people that they enjoyed the 'SeviperAnaconda' joke. I will keep this story around 50-70% canon. Canon will be the base or backbone of this story, however I will modify events and things to suit my preferences and taste. And minor, filler episodes won't play a part in this story (Who remembers the episode where a girl gets Ash, Brock, and Dawn to swim underwater and get a pokeball that belongs to her friends/classmates? Not that many people, but more people can remember Ash's match against Volkner.)._**

**stars90 Q: Good start. Looking forward to Gary and Ash battling, especially now that Gary just realized how jealous he is of Ash. Should be interesting. Keep it up!  
>A: <em>Have fun, hopefully this battle satisfied you. I hope this story will continue to interest you. <em>**

**Dawn and Serena Ketchum Fan Q: Good chapter. I hope ash catches and Eevee. That is one of my favorite Pokemon. Also I do hope Ash catches legendary Pokemon especially if he will face Tobias.  
>As for my guess, i would say Pokemon X or Y. I look forward to when he meets Dawn. Keep up the good work.<br>A: _Well you will have to wait a little bit longer before Ash and Dawn meet, I want to talk about Ash's spiritual journey and Enlightenment directly instead of it being implicitly stated. I don't know if Ash or Dawn will catch an Eevee this story, however I have a plan that is currently be reviewed by my good friends: Forever United Never We Fall and No Vigilance. If they feel like it is a good idea and if I can work it out in this story, an Eevee or evolution of Eevee may be a part of this story. If Ash will capture Legendary pokemon, this is undecided. He will of course battle Tobias, however I will not say if he wins or not. Or even if Ash will battle Tobias in the Sinnoh League Conference. And unfortunately your guess on my first video game is really off, to tell you the truth I have only played Pokemon X for at the most thirty minutes. _**

**shadow12 Q: Was it the original pokemon red for you first game?  
>A: <em>You are really close man.<em>**

**ThomasLight Q: XD, it took Gary that long to realize Ash has more beautiful women than he does.  
>A: <em>Hey thanks bro, but really the credit should go to you. It was your topic 'Things that Pokemon Characters would never do or say' that gave me the idea of Gary suffering from Ash's good luck with females. <em>**

**Love times 2 Q: Holy hell. That shit was funny. Gary's pick-up line, might work on a prostitute though…  
>A: <em>I never had plans for anything like that, but this review gave a few ideas that I could use for some extra humor in this story. <em>**

**KratosTheGodofWar Q: I can see this being a lot like Comedy Central (Tosh.O and Brickleberry specifically) since the jokes are, while funny, can hold some offense.  
>Your heckler must be that person where they hate a show or station, yet their always on it just so they can shout out the flaws and how they hate it It just doesn't make sense to me.<br>A: _First off all I love the name, Kratos is the shit. Yes, but if you think about, most of the jokes or hilarious things that happen are offensive to at least one person or thing. I'm pretty sure that in a few chapters, a joke that I will use will offend a couple of people (that are really insensitive) as well as be mentioned by my flamer (it does involve DarkSlash9's OC, Haxs, used with permission though). _**

**Now, I accidently left an Easter Egg in here. I doubt that you will find it, I myself found it while I was re-reading this chapter. **

**Love you all and See Ya do not forget to review, rate, favorite, follow, and recommend to your friends/followers/readers. If this Q&A session was liked by you all, please tell me in the reviews. **

**All Flames will not be ignored but in fact be posted on my forum and laughed/made fun of, by at least ten different people. And maybe if I get a really funny flame, I will make fun of it in my next update and a few of my friends may make fun of it as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was possible due to aboz567, NoSignalBlueScreen, Epidemic Bear, The Mysterious Pokefan, and Danny. Fu. 904 and all of your love. **

**Chapter 3: We Will Get Stronger, Together**

"Coo coo!" Ash's alarm clock rang.

"Huh," Ash mumbled,"Just five more minutes."

"Coo Coo!" The alarm said again.

"Arceus Dammit!" Ash cursed as he got up and turned the alarm off. It was three A.M.

"Oh yeah, we were going to stay training from today." Ash thought.

"Wake up buddy, " Ash said as he shook Pikachu, trying to wake him up.

It seemed that his buddy was as lazy if not lazier than him when it comes to sleep. Ash knew what he had to do, he carefully opened his desk and pulled out a packet of Ketchup. He tore a hole in the packet in placed it front of his nose.

* * *

><p>(Pikachu's Point of View)<p>

There were millions of Raichu in front of Pikachu, they were all on the ground beat. Pikachu was sitting in a fancy golden and well directed throne. To his left and right were female Pikachus waving large fans at him.

"All of you Raichus were unable to even touch me, and I beat you all in one move. From now on I expect you to bring a pint of freshest and the finest ketchup, every week." Pikachu said, all of the Raichus shivered in fear of him.

"Lord Pikachu," a large yellow bird flew in and bowed in front of Pikachu.

"Yes Zapdos," Pikachu said.

"I bought you my tribute," he said as he removed the large box he was holding from his talons and placed it in front of Pikachu.

It was a golden bottle of the finest ketchup from Zapdos's place.

"Good job, I will spare you and your lands." Pikachu said.

"Thank you Lord Pikachu," Zapdos said again as he bowed and flew off.

Pikachu opened up the fine bottle of aged ketchup. He brought the rim up to his nose and sniffing it, taking in the intoxicating smell of Ketchup. He could smell it so badly, that it felt he was being dragged into a dimension filled with ketchup.

He heard his trainer's voice.

"Hey Pikachu!" He thought Ash said.

All of his slaves and concubines were warping into posters and bedsheets.

Pikachu opened his eyes, in front of him was a small bottle of Ketchup. He eagerly got up and grabbed the ketchup, however before he could, a hand come out and grabbed the bottle.

"Na ah," Ash said to Pikachu while waving his finger, "first we train then we eat breakfast."

Pikachu stared at Ash.

_"What the fuck was wrong with PikaPi? He had to eat before anything else, if this alien or whatever was possessing him wanted to do other things first, then why drag me into it?_" He thought. "_I'm a fucking Pikachu, a hundred times stronger than the next strongest Pikachu in existence. I don't need to train, all I need is ketchup, some strong pokemon to destroy, and some bitches to fuck._"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu refused.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to confiscate your ketchup or better drop you into the Pika-Power generator at the Viridian City Pokemon Center." Ash threatened.

Pikachu ran up Ash and took his rightful place on his left shoulder. Pikachu was brave, but he was no idiot. He would rather train his ass off than lose it forever, and there was no way in the seven layers of fucking hell he was going to go back into a closed container of all horny female Pikachus, all fighting for his attention, again.

"Good job Pikachu," Ash praised as he scratched Pikachu's chin.

'I was thinking that instead of rushing to the next region, we should rather train and learn a lot more about pokemon and such. Then we can be sure that this year's Sinnoh League Cup belongs to us." Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed while pumping his fist high in the air.

"But before that, we're gonna fulfill our promises and see if our friends we have left want to join us again. Pidgeot, Butterfree, Primeape, Lapras, and any others that want to join us." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed even louder, he was eager to meet up with all of his other friends.

Ash and Pikachu proceeded to head downstairs, taking care to not step upon Gary or Umbreon (who were still in their rock shame form). And careful to wake up Delia, the two snuck outside to the lab.

After the got to the lab, Ash decided to jump the fence. What was the worst that could happen? However after he got to the top of the fence and was about to jump down, he made contact with the metal on the inside. Immediately three hundred volts of electricity surged throughout his body, this caused him to fall on the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Ahhhh," Ash moaned, his buddy Pikachu was alright, after all he was the Pikachu of legend.

"Oh, hey Ash." Professor Oak said as he walked out in his nightwear. He was wearing a onesie with pictures of various pokemon on it.

Ash stared at what Professor Oak was wearing, "_What the fuck is he wearing?_" Ash wondered.

"I heard that something was being shocked by the electric fence, and come outside immediately to help them." he explained.

"Why is it electric on the inside?" Ash asked."Shouldn't be electric on the outside so no one tries to sneak in?"

"Coming from you, and what you just did, you shouldn't be asking that question." Professor Oak said. "However, I installed the electric fence so your Tauros would destroy the fence every time they stampeded."

"Oh," Ash said with a sweatdrop rolling down his head.

'I come here to see a few of my pokemon." Ash said.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" Professor Oak asked.

"I was going to get a few pokemon of mine, and then go and get all of my other pokemon and see if they want to rejoin me on my journey." Ash explained.

"Oh, what a great idea!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "You should get headed on your way, you have a lot of pokemon to reclaim."

"Thanks a lot Professor." Ash thanked as he headed to where his pokemon were.

"Hey Guys! Guess who's here!" Ash yelled to his sleeping Pokemon.

They all woke up and saw that their trainer was standing in front of them, immediately they all got up and started to show their affection to their trainer. After fifteen minutes of brutal beating from his pokemon, Ash stood up.

"I will be taking two of you guys with me today, we will be going to see if some of other friends want to rejoin us!" he said.

Most of the pokemon murmured amongst themselves, "_Ash had other pokemon?_" they thought.

"And we will not be headed to Sinnoh immediately!" he continued.

"_What was wrong with him?_" The pokemon wondered, "_Ash had always gone to a new region after he comes to the lab. Is he high?_"

"We will train together for a while before heading off, and this time we **WILL** win the Sinnoh League Cup." Ash said, emphasizing the will.

All of the pokemon cheered.

"I will be getting some more friends for you guys, Sceptile and Swellow, could you please stay here?" Ash said.

All of the pokemon cheered and headed off to do whatever they wanted, with the exception of Sceptile and Swellow.

"Swellow, buddy you will help me travel across the land, and search far and wide for our friends. And you, Sceptile will come with me as you are always energetic and we may require your strength and enthusiasm." Ash said.

"Swellow!" Swellow celebrated. Sceptile didn't say anything, he rather chewed upon the twig which was always present in his mouth. He preferred to be silent, yet strong. Girl pokemon digged male pokemon with a badass attitude.

"Return," Ash said as he held out a pokeball and Sceptile disappeared into his pokeball.

'Alright buddy," Ash said as he got on top of Swellow, "Head to Viridian Forest."

"_Pidgeot, it's time I fulfilled my promise I made to you three years ago_." Ash thought.

* * *

><p>It took thirty minutes, in thirty minutes Ash and his pokemon had made it to Viridian Forest. Ash was eager to reunite with his second pokemon.<p>

"Descend Swellow." Ash commanded.

Swellow started to slowly get closer to the ground, when suddenly a gust of wind come out towards them.

Swellow quickly moved out of the way. Suddenly a large pokemon appeared, it was a Pidgeot.

"Hey that's our Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed.

'Pidgeot! It's me Ash!" Ash yelled while waving his arms in the air.

However Pidgeot kept on attacking the gang.

Swellow prepared to retaliate and sent out a Hyper Beam towards Pidgeot.

"No Swellow, don't!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot sent a Hyper Beam attack at Ash and Swellow. Swellow swerved to dodge but during that Ash and Pikachu fell off of Swellow's back. Pikachu come out of Ash's backpack and climbed onto his shoulder.

Pidgeot opened his eyes, no one else would have a Pikachu on their shoulder other than his trainer Ash Ketchum. He rapidly flew towards the falling boy, he was trying to protect his territory. Normally he would just scare people off, but today he felt aggressive and look where that took him. He was about to kill his own trainer. He placed himself underneath Ash.

Ash was not scared at all, he done crazier shit than fall a couple hundred feet to his death and get killed by his second ever pokemon caught.

However as the ground was approaching, Ash felt himself land on something soft. He saw white and yellow feathers, and he realized that Pidgeot must have caught him.

Pidgeot descended to the ground, and allowed Ash to get off of him.

"Thank you Pidgeot." Ash said as he petted Pidgeot.

'Man, you have gotten a lot stronger." Ash complemented. "I was hoping that you could rejoin us on our pokemon journey."

Pidgeot didn't say anything, here he thought that Ash would hate him for trying to kill Ash. No Ash was praising him. Tears started to quickly fall out of Pidgeot's eyes as he hurried forward and tackled Ash in a huge hug.

Pikachu and Swellow just watched the scene. "_This will be some great blackmail material._" They thought.

Unknown to anyone else, but Pikachu, being the cunning little bastard he was, hacked Ash's Pokegear to respond to his Electrical surges. He had sent out some electricity into the air, and that caused Ash's Pokegear to record everything that had happened. He would love to show this to a few of the other pokemon.

Ash pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball that he had always kept with him.

"Would you like to come with us?" Ash asked.

Pidgeot immediately pecked the middle of the pokeball, and let Ash easily capture him again.

Ash stowed Pidgeot's pokeball on his belt and climbed upon Swellow again.

"This time we are going to Saffron City," Ash told Swellow as he took off again.

* * *

><p>It took Swellow one hour to get to Saffron, he had been training hard every time he was sent to the lab.<p>

"Drop us right there!" Ash told Swellow. Ash jumped off of Swellow, he had landed at what seemed to be a gym. Inside were people and Pokemon working out together, lifting weights, exercising, and other various physical activities. He returned Swellow and made his way into the gym

He stopped and asked a guy who was near the entrance, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find Anthony?" Ash asked.

"He should be over there, near the bench presses." The man answered.

"Thank you very much," Ash said.

The man looked at Ash go,"_Why is he here? He looks young and by the looks of the Pikachu on his shoulder, he is probably one of those annoying trainers that try to get Anthony to tutor their fighting-type pokemon. Arceus, can't they just teach and train themselves?_"

The man didn't know that he was wrong. Ash walked over to what seemed to be a portion dedicated to bench presses. He saw a buff middle aged man standing in front of a bench press.

"Come on Primeape." he encouraged,"Don't you want to set the record for the fastest time to bench press 300 sets of 1000 pounds?"

Ash made his way over to the man. "Anthony?" he asked.

The man turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Ash.

"How are you Ash?" Anthony asked as he shook hands with Ash.

"I'm great Anthony, I was just wondering if Primeape would like to come back and travel with me." Ash said.

Anthony gulped nervously, "You see.." he started.

Ash didn't listen to him, rather he decided to greet Primeape.

"Hey buddy, why don't you give me a hug?" he said.

Primeape got up and approached his trainer, no one saw the smile on his face.

"_I'll give you a hug alright,_" Primeape thought.

* * *

><p>(Ten Minutes Later)<p>

"Hey Ash?" Anthony said as he sprinkled water on Ash's and Pikachu's limp bodies. Primeape had proceeded to use every fighting move in his arsenal on his trainer and his starter. The result: An bruised and bloody trainer with an equally banged up Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu got up, looked at a mirror on the wall and had a heart attack.

"Oh Shit!_ Pika Pika_!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed. Both of their faces were black from the beat they had gotten, and Ash was missing most of his teeth.

"I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure that most of bones don't bend that way." Ash painfully cried.

Primeape started to tear up as he ran to his trainer and hugged him hard.

"There, there." Ash reported the hug and patted Primeape's back,"I'm very happy to see you too."

"Would you like to travel with me again?" Ash asked.

Primeape nodded a yes, the tears in his eyes were still flowing.

"How about you stay here for a few hours and say your good byes." Ash said. "I have another job to do in Saffron, so when that is over I'll come and pick you up again."

Primeape nodded once more, while Anthony comforted him.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Ash said as he and Pikachu walked out. Mysteriously Ash and Pikachu had completely healed of all their injuries almost instantaneously.

As Ash was walking to the Saffron Gym he saw a familiar girl.

"Hey Rebecca!" he shouted as he recognized Anthony's daughter.

Rebecca looked at Ash and come running towards him. As soon as she got close to him, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug which Ash returned.

"I'm so glad to see you, Ash.' Rebecca said.

"Me too," Ash akwardly said as he tried to not stare at the lumps on Rebecca's chest.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as she let go of Ash.

"Just came here to pick a few pokemon up, I just talked to your dad in a few hours I will be picking Primeape up." Ash said as he supressed his thoughts about the girl.

"He really misses you," Rebecca said,"Why don't you come to our place? Maybe I could get you some hot coffee." She continued as she emphasized the hot coffee. She stared at Ash, he was wearing a tight muscle shirt and his muscles were visible to her. She loved it.

Ash followed Rebecca to her apartment, and went inside.

* * *

><p>(30 minutes later, next door apartment)<p>

"Mom why is Miss Rebecca yelling Ash?" A young girl asked her mother. "If this Mister Ash is hurting Miss Rebecca so much that she is screaming, then why doesn't he stop?"

The mother looked at her daughter, and carefully pondered what she should tell her six-year-old daughter.

"Mister Ash is just helping Miss Rebecca find something that she lost. He might of accidentaly stepped on her or dropped something on her a few times." the mother said.

"_Mister Ash, wherever you are, I will find you._" the mother vowed.

"Auggh." Rebecca and Ash said.

"I better get going Rebecca," Ash said as he pulled his boxers and pants on. He walked over to the couch, careful to not step on Rebecca's lingerie, and grabbed his shirt. He put his tight muscle shirt, hiding his six pack from Rebecca's view.

Rebecca just moaned as she lay naked on the floor, she would be out for at least another thirty minutes. Ash opened the apartment door and headed out towards his initial destination, the Saffron City Gym.

**And that's that, the end of the third chapter of the masterpiece Get Ready Sinnoh. Regarding my latest poll on whether or not this story would become a harem. It was close, but sadly this story will not feature a harem (even though this survey or test is super wrong, based upon what I learned in AP Statistics last year). However if you think about, I have partially pleased you as Ash has had a mini harem, all of the girls that he had done. Note: Ash will just knock up any girl, but after he meets Dawn he will change and remain loyal.**

**Some of you may say that this is stupid but Dawn won't make her debut in this story until like Chapter 10 (although I may have her make a cameo appearance before). I want to try something new, I will explain Ash's power. He will go to Sinnoh before his league battles and before he meets Dawn.**

**Now for the Question and Answers:**

**ShadowGallade Q: Really enjoying the humor in this story, the lighthearted attitude is a great relief from some darker stories I've been reading. Interesting take on Ash's maturity, looking forward to how it plays out.**

**A:_ I'm glad that you like this story. I hope to fill this story up with humor as my other story is a darker one._**

**KratosTheGodofWar Q: Ash's side-conquests reminds me of one of RedWarriorofLight's old stories he had before he decided to delete them. Damn shame, they were pretty good, if not amusing.**

**Aside from Ash losing his V-plates two weeks into his journey, the hilarious side stories/add-ons, what else will be different? Is Ash going to have a lot more (evolved) Pokemon?**

**A: _I plan on Ash having slightly a little more pokemon. I will be just trying to rewrite canon in a badass way._**

**Nintendoes Gamer Q: Hahah that list of chicks nice job. Its is probably better then get ready kalos. Also no love for misty hahahahaha anyway great chapter keep up with the great work. Also can ash get a gardevoir ( best pokemon ever).**

**A: _I don't know about Gardevoir. Ash will mostly get pokemon that he has in canon._**

**ajayramesh16 Q: Ash catch ho oh?**

**A: _Sorry, Ash won't catch legendaries._**

**My first pokemon game was Pokemon Blue, so sorry looks like no one got it. Shadow12, you guess multiple times and had a hint, so it would be fair, sorry once again.**

**Don't forget to Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Recommend to you friends/followers!**


End file.
